1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for controlling a portable audio device using radio frequency tuning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, portable audio players, such as an MP3 player or an iPOD®, have found increased popularity among people because of their portability and capability to store a large number of songs and other audio files. iPOD® is a trademark of Apple Inc., registered in the United States and other countries. A user accesses a song or other audio file on a portable audio player by manipulating one or more small controls on the audio player, while looking at the display screen to make the desired selection. However, if the user is a driver of a vehicle, the driver's attention is now diverted away from driving and toward the audio player to manipulate the small controls, which creates an unsafe driving condition.